fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Be Starters!
Be Starters! (Be Starters! Be Starters!) is a song that is yet to be introduced in the anime Global Stars. It is Sienna Roberts' first character song, and is sung by Eri Kitamura. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi Dakishimete tobe haruka tooku GE-MU SETTO nante nai hibi IME-JI shite Kanaetai mirai kazoete Uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai Yume wo katachi ni suru made Sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou Issho ni... ne!? Tanoshiku ne!! Kibou no hane hirogete Ima mune ni umareta yuriginai kono kimochi Yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters! Michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away Maiagare kanata he to |-|Kanji= 今、胸に生まれた 揺るぎないこの気持ち 抱きしめて翔べ　遙か遠く ゲームセットなんてない日々　イメージして 叶えたい未来　数えて 打ち明け合ったら約束　あきらめない 夢を形にするまで 好きなこと　全力で追いかけようよ 一緒に…ね!?　楽しくね!! 希望の羽広げて 今、胸に生まれた　揺るぎないこの気持ち 勇気と呼ぶため始めよう　Be Starters! 未知数のドアだって　怖がらず開けてね　Flying far away 舞い上がれ　彼方へと |-|English= I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart And fly far far away Try to image a day with no resolution And count the futures you want to make come true If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise Until I make my dreams into reality Let's go after the things we love with all our strength Together... right!? It's fun right!? Spread your wings of hope Unwavering feelings are born in my heart In order to call the "courage", I start Be Starters! Open these infinite doors without fear, Flying far away Soar far far away Full |-|Romaji= Ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi Dakishimete tobe haruka tooku GE-MU SETTO nante nai hibi IME-JI shite Kanaetai mirai kazoete Uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai Yume wo katachi ni suru made Sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou Issho ni... ne!? Tanoshiku ne!! Kibou no hane hirogete Ima mune ni umareta yuriginai kono kimochi Yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters! Michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away Maiagare kanata he to Joushou kiryuu ha sora ni hana ha daichi ni Shinjite mae wo nee mite yukou Jouzuna kotoba yori tsunagiau te Mitsumeau manazashi tayori ni Fuanna hi nakitai yoru mo soba ni iru Daijoubu senaka wo sotto itsumo osu kara Ima mune ni afureru atatakai kono kimochi Ai to hokoru tame hajimeyou Be Starters! Namida nara isshun de omoide ni azukete ne Going far away Tsukisusume dokomademo Ima mune ni umareta yuriginai kono kimochi Yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters! Michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away Maiagare kanata he to |-|Kanji= 今、胸に生まれた 揺るぎないこの気持ち 抱きしめて翔べ　遙か遠く ゲームセットなんてない日々　イメージして 叶えたい未来　数えて 打ち明け合ったら約束　あきらめない 夢を形にするまで 好きなこと　全力で追いかけようよ 一緒に…ね!?　楽しくね!! 希望の羽広げて 今、胸に生まれた　揺るぎないこの気持ち 勇気と呼ぶため始めよう　Be Starters! 未知数のドアだって　怖がらず開けてね　Flying far away 舞い上がれ　彼方へと 上昇気流は空に　花は大地に 信じて前を　ねえ　見てゆこう 上手な言葉より　つなぎ合う手 見つめ合うまなざし　頼りに 不安な日　泣きたい夜もそばにいる 大丈夫　背中を　そっといつも押すから 今、胸に溢れる　温かいこの気持ち 愛と誇るため始めよう　Be Starters! 涙なら一瞬で　思い出に預けてね　Going far away (far away) 突き進め　どこまでも 今、胸に生まれた　揺るぎないこの気持ち 勇気と呼ぶため始めよう　Be Starters! 未知数のドアだって　怖がらず開けてね　Flying far away (far away) 舞い上がれ　彼方へと |-|English= I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart And fly far far away Try to image a day with no resolution And count the futures you want to make come true If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise Until I make my dreams into reality Let's go after the things we love with all our strength Together... right!? It's fun right!? Spread your wings of hope Unwavering feelings are born in my heart In order to call the "courage", I start Be Starters! Open these infinite doors without fear, Flying far away Soar far far away The air currents are in the sky, flowers in the earth So believe and look forwards 'kay? Rather than skillful words, depend on Our held hands and our eye to eye contact I’ll be with you on days you feel anxious or nights you want to cry Don’t worry, I’ll always gently give you a push on your back Warm emotion overflow into my heart in order to feel proud and call them “love”, I start, Be Starters! Tears can quickly become memories, Going far away So advance on, anywhere you like Unwavering feelings are born in my heart In order to call the "courage", I start Be Starters! Open these infinite doors without fear, Flying far away Soar far far away Trivia Video Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Global Stars Category:Global Shinedust Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997